Emerald Recuritment
by BlackCorp
Summary: Set between panels in Justice League of America 41, learn the story of how Batman recruited Green Lantern into the Justice League.


In Coast City, where a police helicopter hovered over the major interstate, a red 2008 Ford Mustang, reaching speeds of 100 mph, barreled down the freeway. Squad cars pursued the Mustang with lights and sirens blaring as the helicopter pilot made his report.

"The interstate has been cleared of all traffic. He is coming up to where the spikes have been laid down. We should have him here."

The Mustang made a tailspin and avoided the spikes. It jumped the median and headed back east into downtown Coast City. The police desperately tried to stop the driver.

"We have to stop him before he reaches the downtown area or he could kill someone!" The voice of one of the officers came over the radio.

"Stupid cops. No way is Joe Johnson going back to prison I'll… What the hell?"

Suddenly, a blue and gray figure donning a cape and cowl swooped down and landed on the hood of the Mustang. The cape blanketed the windshield as the Batman smashed his fist through the glass and grabbed the steering wheel, causing the Mustang to swerve and collide with the guardrail before it went over the bridge that crossed the Pacific Ocean into Coast City. Just as the Mustang plunged towards the waters below, Batman leaped and reached out for the rope ladder that extended from the Batmobile above. At that exact same moment, a giant hand made of green energy surrounded the Mustang and pulled it back onto the interstate. As he set the Mustang down, Green Lantern instructed his ring to change the form of the energy construct to that of chains, which held the Mustang in place, trapping the driver inside. The police arrived and the officers exited their vehicles with weapons drawn.

"Thanks for your help, Green Lantern," one of the officers said. "We were afraid this carjacker was going to kill someone the way he was driving."

"Glad to be of service, officer." As he spoke, Green Lantern looked up and saw Batman leaning out of the Batmobile as he pointed in the direction of Coast City.

"If you will excuse me, I have to be off." As the police remove the carjacker from the Mustang and placed him in custody, Green Lantern followed the Batmobile by flying through the air.

A short while later atop a skyscraper in downtown Coast City, Green Lantern landed next to the Batmobile where he extended his hand to the Dark Knight.

"Thanks for the help back there, Batman."

"Don't mention it. I was in the area, after all."

"A new Batmobile? I'm impressed." Green Lantern ran his hand along side the side of the vehicle.

"Thought a flight jockey such as you would find it interesting."

"Indeed, but I do not think you're here just to show off your new ride, Dick."

"You're right, Hal. I'm here on Justice League business. We're rebuilding the League and we need you."

"I don't think so, Dick, not after what went down with Prometheus. I'm not sure I can lead another team right now."

Placing his hand on the other man's shoulder, Batman looks Green Lantern squarely in the eyes. "No one is asking you to lead, Hal; we need your experience. Look, I wasn't there so I won't pretend to know what Prometheus put you all through. I do know, however, you are stronger than this. You also have more will power than any man I know.

"Who is on the team?" Green Lantern asked in a quiet tone as he turned to gaze out over the city.

"Diana is taking a leave of absence. In her place she has recruited Donna, who, in turn, brought in Starfire, Cyborg, and me. Dr. Light is in Metropolis recruiting Guardian and Monel while I have spoken with Dr. Palmer."

"Ray's signed back up with the League?" Green Lantern asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but I think Dr. Palmer has found some closure after the events of the Blackest Night. Next, there is Green Arrow."

"You mean to tell me Ollie's back with the League after what Prometheus did to Star City?" Green Lantern turned and faced Batman with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Not yet, but Oliver is slowly losing control. He needs his friends now more than ever. He is becoming obsessed to the point where he has taken to being Green Arrow 24/7. He has made it his personal mission to bring down Prometheus. This behavior is not healthy; I should know.

"There are times that it is hard to believe you were raised by Bruce. Then you come out with all this information you have on our friends as if you have been spying on them. One can tell you're your father's son."

"I do what I have to, Hal. So, are you in?" Batman extended his hand to Green Lantern.

"For Ollie's sake only. " Green Lantern accepted Batman's handshake before Batman turned and headed to the Batmobile.

"Then let's go recruit Green Arrow." Batman spoke just before he shut the door to the Batmobile, which took to the sky followed by Green Lantern.


End file.
